


pay for that

by Lesa S (frausorge)



Series: Whiteboard [2]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-21
Updated: 2007-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Lesa%20S
Summary: JC wasn't looking at him.
Relationships: JC Chasez/Chris Kirkpatrick/Justin Timberlake, Lance Bass/Joey Fatone
Series: Whiteboard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208810





	pay for that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stubbleglitter (maggie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie/gifts).



> Sequel ficlet for stubbleglitter. 
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, March 13, 2021.

Joey had finally gotten to a new level and was concentrating so hard on flying around the outer ring, tuning out Chris and Justin wrestling on the couch, that it was a real shock when he looked up and saw JC standing behind them. He hadn't even heard the door open. 

JC wasn't looking at him, though. JC was watching Justin and Chris's flailing limbs with a strangely focused expression, as if he were planning to write up some scientific observations on their behavior. And then, while Joey was staring at him, JC leaned down and very deliberately tickled the sole of Justin's foot. 

Justin yelped, and his feet swung down and his head popped up above the back of the couch. "JC, you fucker!" he shouted over his giggles. "You are gonna _pay_ for that." 

He grabbed one of JC's arms, and Chris reached for the other, and in one smooth motion they pulled JC down over the back of the couch and onto the cushions with them. JC screeched and struggled, especially when Chris dug his fingers into the back of JC's knee, but all three of them were laughing, so after another minute or so Joey turned back to his game. His flyer had crashed in a long plume of smoke while he wasn't paying attention. Joey swore under his breath and went back to the fortress to start over. 

"Guys. Guys!" Anthony said plaintively when he came in to call them for soundcheck fifteen minutes later, and only then did the tussle resolve itself into three separate shapes gasping for breath. By that time Joey was more than happy to put down the controller and go do something else.  


They reached the next hotel at 2:30 AM. Lance pressed one more slow kiss to Joey's mouth and then slid back and stood up. "C'mon," he said, "let's go inside." 

"Okay," Joey said quickly. Lance smiled at him. 

They wandered around for a minute picking up the things to take in with them. Joey couldn't find the bag with his shaving kit in any of the lockers. "Lance," he called, "have you seen the red duffle anywhere?" 

"Um, yeah," Lance said, muffled, and then he stuck his head around the door to the bunks. "I think I saw Chris with it, earlier." 

"Dammit," Joey said. 

Lance laughed. "Just go over to their bus and get it. I'll meet you upstairs." He was already carrying two backpacks and a large laundry bag himself. 

"Oh, all right," Joey said. 

But when he went up to the other bus, he met Tiny coming down its steps. "Don't go in there," Tiny said. "They're sleepin'." 

"They're asleep?" Joey said. "What the hell? It's not that late." 

"They're sleepin'," Tiny affirmed. "I just put a blanket over 'em." He stared stolidly at Joey, feet planted in front of the bus door. 

"Oh!" Joey said. "Uh. You know what, never mind then. I'll get my bag tomorrow." Tiny nodded.  


"Couldn't you find your stuff?" Lance said when Joey came into the room. Lance had changed into track pants and had a towel around his neck. 

"Uh, I decided to look for it later," Joey said. He dumped his bags on the floor by the door, went over to Lance, and set his hands on Lance's waist. 

"Hi," Lance said. 

"Hey," Joey said. He leaned down, and Lance's mouth opened for him again immediately. Joey tugged Lance closer and thrust his tongue in harder, just because he could. 

"mm," Lance sighed, and it took only the slightest urging to get him ass up on the bed so Joey could tug the track pants down and run his palms all over Lance's warm skin. "oh," Lance moaned at the first flick of Joey's tongue across his hole, and Joey grinned to himself and dove in farther. In his head, he took the red marker and wrote _Members of NSYNC That JC Hasn't Fucked_ , and then he switched to black and wrote in large block capitals, _LANCE_.


End file.
